Belle's Last Friday Night (Halloween story)
by Ninjaroxas21
Summary: Belle hosted a big Halloween Party last Friday night and is remembering everything that happened on November 1st. She invited all her friends and new family to their first ever family event. Some Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Grumpy Fairy, Frankenwolf, and A LOT of Rumbelle. Contains sexual content. I do not own anything.
1. Before the Party starts (Rumbelle)

It was November 1st, the day after Halloween and Belle was exhausted. She was cleaning up her living after the big Halloween party Rumpelstiltskin and she threw last night. She remembered crashing on her dining table but woke up in her shared bedroom with her husband. She assumed he put her there so she wouldn't ruin her back, for that she was grateful. Rumpelstiltskin was still in bed sleeping away the day; she hoped he doesn't get a hangover after last night.

Belle picked up some red, plastic cups and threw it in the black trash bag. She continued until she found a red leather jacket on the floor near the stairs. _This_ _Must be Emma's_, she assumed. Then she remembered exactly what happened that night.

**Halloween Evening**

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were setting up the food in the kitchen: chips, dip, popcorn, homemade chocolate chip cookies looked like ghosts, a huge bowl of candies, and more. Belle put a lot of effort into setting up the place and making the food for the party. She enjoyed being cooking for her husband but loved being able to cook and bake for her friends and new family. Rumpelstiltskin only agreed to host the party at his place because he didn't want to disappoint Belle. Belle knew his reasons so she decided to make a little more pleasurable for him.

"I know it's only a few more hours until the party but I am going to go slip into my costume. Can you watch the cookies in the oven until I get back?" asked Belle, giving him a cute smile.

Rumpelstiltskin melted and nodded. She gave him a long, slow kiss before she rushed upstairs. Rumpelstiltskin had to three more minutes until the cookies were fully done, so he decided to stock the red cups for the fruit punch bowl.

_Ding!_

The cookies were ready. Rumpelstiltskin rushed over to the oven and picked up the cookies with his oven mitts and set them on the stove. "Ah, nice and hot. Perfect."

"Are they as hot as me?" said Belle, standing behind Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm sorry what—?" Once Rumpelstiltskin turned, cat got his tongue. Pun intended.

Belle was wearing a fluffy black strapless top and black soft fluffy booty shorts with black high heels. She had black fluffy bracelets and collar to match and on top of her head were cat ears with the same material. Her black skinny tail hung down between her legs and her eyes were no longer blue but yellow because of the contacts. She giggled at the sight of him gawking at her. She was a full grown sexy pussycat that was all his.

"Hello, Rumple," greeted Belle, licking her lower lip.

Rumpelstiltskin was entranced by her sexiness to answer right away. "Uh…, hi. Where…?" He was lost again.

Belle giggled and walked over her heels clicking to the sound of the wooden floor. She stood tall and dominant with their chests and their lower parts touching. Rumpelstiltskin almost lost his control feeling the soft fabric in between what's rightfully his. Belle put her hands on his chest, caressing his side while the other hand undid his buttons of his dress shirt slowly. She was in no rush. "I got this when I went shopping with Ruby last week. I was going to put it on for you once I got it but I believe it was worth the wait," she whispered, her lips grazing his lips as she spoke with her accent, he loved so much.

"I couldn't agree more," exhaled Rumpelstiltskin. Without warning, he kissed her roughly his lips pressing into hers, devouring her while his warm hands groped her bare skin and soft squeezable ass. Belle moaned into his mouth and her moans drove him crazy and harder. Belle was grinding her lower self on to his cock and she could definitely feel his stiff long cock push hard against his zipper. Belle grinded more on him unbuttoning all of his buttons and Rumpelstiltskin allowed her while he exhaled his warm breath on Belle's sensitive neck. He kissed her neck gently avoiding making hickeys for tonight's party and crawling his hands under her strapless top.

He dropped his shirt on the floor beneath them and kicked it away. "So this is why you woke me up early to set up for the party," said Rumpelstiltskin, grinning at his beautiful wife's pleased face as pulled the top up above her breasts and twisted one of them with his free hand while the other hand held her ass close to his hot cock.

Belle moaned and bit her lip, running her dainty fingers through his locks of perfect hair. "Well yeah, I did need at least one or two hours to do this to you." She grinned and stopped immediately when Rumpelstiltskin played with her free nipple with his mouth and tongue. His hot tongue licking messily around Belle's nipple turned her on even more, especially while his hands and fingers were getting her weak spots. She moaned louder, "Oh, Rumple." She grinded her body up and down him, aching for more and more and more.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't take much more. He let go of Belle to unzip his pants and dropped the useless clothing to his ankles and kicked them away leaving him in his shoes and his boxers. Belle dropped to her knees at the sight of his underwear and pulled out his stiff cock and let it bounce in front of her face. She looked up from his hips and held the base of the cock with her index finger and her thumb. She giggled and said, "Looks like someone really likes my kitty outfit."

"Oh yes, dear, I truly," he paused to take a deep breath, the slightest touch from her almost made him blow, "truly do." Belle loved how vulnerable he was to her. So she proceeded to making him go crazy. Belle stroked his cock up and down while she cupped his balls with her tongue and purposely breathed hard on his balls, knowing he loved that. He moaned deeply letting his little wife do as she wishes to him. She grinned then took her tongue from his balls and used slow, broad strokes to make it to the tip of his cock. Rumpelstiltskin almost let go but held it back because he knew there was more she was going to do to him. "You truly know how to drive me crazy," he breathed looking down at his sexy wife.

Belle kept her tongue on the tip of his cock and looked up with her eyes, seeing Rumpelstiltskin's pleased face through her eyelashes. She smiled at his cute face and his moans were music to her eyes. She stroked his cock from the base to the middle while she licked the tip counter-clockwise. As Rumpelstiltskin moaned at his wife's new tricks, Belle surprised him when she slid her mouth over his cock and moved in and out.

"Belle, oh, oh, where did you learn that?" huffed Rumpelstiltskin. He played his hands gently in her hair under her cat ears. "Oh never mind just keep doing that," he said impatiently, while moving his hips slowly and gently into her mouth. He moaned loudly and his moans were turning her on more. Now she was getting impatient. He let go of his cock and gasped for air.

She quickly climbed up and gave him and alluring gaze as she said, "Finish me."

"With pleasure," he growled.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Belle's ass and lifted her up and carried her to the dining table while kissing her passionately. He laid her down on her back gently against the cold table. She moaned as she let her war skin settle into the table. She watched her husband remove his boxers effortlessly and now he was naked with his shoes still on.

"God, I love seeing you naked," whispered Belle, up on her elbows checking him out.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked and leaned in between Belle's legs, nose to nose. "Not as much as I do, dear." Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and her clothes teleported to the ground under them. Before Belle could react to her costume disappearing, Rumpelstiltskin lifted Belle's right leg up over his shoulder and penetrated Belle's precious hole. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin moaned loudly together, feeling each other combine as one. "You alright, sweetheart?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle caught her breath and nodded encouraging him to keep going. "Everything is perfect, darling." She put her hand on top of his which was resting on her left leg.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and pushed her right leg back into Belle's chest and thrust forward quickly. He continuously intensely pounded his cock into Belle gripping tighter on her thigh. Belle moans more, her voice higher causing Rumpelstiltskin to use more force. He pulls her closer to him, having her hips off the table and her other leg dangling off. He flips her on her side while staying inside her and moving his hips into her. He grabs her ass and holds onto her leg for more control and to keep her steady. Belle's cat ears fall off from the hardcore movement Rumpelstiltskin gives her. Belle watches the table shake and the bowl of fruits shaking with apples and peaches rolling off one by one.

"Rum… Rumple…, I love this…, I love you," Belle manages to say, her brain being fucked out made her IQ level drop a few. Belle moans louder feeling Rumpelstiltskin grow more enthusiastic with his tempo. His cock grew larger, ready for him to let it out. Rumpelstiltskin pulls and twists her once more with Belle on her stomach and feet on the floor, stepping on her outfit. He bangs her from behind while holding onto her hips like reigns and moans louder with Belle.

"I'm there, I'm there. Come with me, Rumple, please," pleaded Belle holding onto the table. Rumpelstiltskin growled and came with Belle at the perfect moment. Some of his juice was coming out and dripped onto the cat outfit beneath them. Both of them collapsed on the table together, catching their breaths. Belle smiled at her hardworking husband and played with his hair. "Hehe, Happy Halloween."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her and letting her soft lips melt him away. "Happy Halloween, sweetheart." He stood up straight and helped her up. She was clumsy and still wobbly so she held onto him for support, hugging him. She couldn't stop smiling. She loved how their hearts were both beating fast. Rumpelstiltskin lifted her chin and said, "Oh, I forgot something."

"Forget what?" asked Belle with concern on her face.

"I love you too," declared Rumpelstiltskin and he placed another kiss on her lips letting their hearts beat faster.

**Later on**

"Rumple, it's 6 o'clock. They will be here any minute," said Belle in her blue 1920s flapper costume putting up the balloons in each corner. It was baby blue with a black headband and a large blue feather on the side.

Rumpelstiltskin was in his 1920s "hit man" costume, which was just his regular tuxedo and a squirt gun on his side. He added the matching Fedora to complete the look. He snapped his fingers and everything was ready: the food, decorations, music, etc. All he needed was the night to end quickly so he can continue his hot Halloween with his wife. "Belle don't worry everything is ready and perfect for the party. You did a wonderful job planning it."

She hugged him in the middle of the foyer and kissed him. "You're right, let's make this a great Halloween party."

_Knock knock knock-knock knock_!

Belle gasped and squealed, "They're here!" Belle opened the door and it was Emma holding a tray of tacos wrapped in foil. "Emma! Hey!"

"Hey, Belle! Happy Halloween!" said Emma dressed up as herself. "You look like a real American flapper nice job."

"Happy Halloween to you too and thank you! Ruby helped me pick it out," said Belle as she twirled to show Emma.

"Oh, nice and here I made tacos." Emma handed the tray to Belle.

"So did we," said Rumpelstiltskin, smiling, knowing well that only Emma and Snow knew that joke and Belle was completely obviously to the joke. Emma had a shocked look on her face.

Belle noticed, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Oh, uh , nothing. But I better get theses tacos inside before they get cold and soggy." She took back the tray of tacos and glared at Rumpelstiltskin as he smirked.

As Belle watched everyone else getting out of their cars, Rumpelstiltskin said to her, "I suppose this will be a good Halloween."

_To be continued…. _


	2. Before the Party starts (OQ)

**A few minutes earlier, in Front of Mr and Mrs. Gold's house**

"Is this such a good idea?" asked Regina, the first one to pull up in front of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's house. Regina was wearing her batgirl costume she bought last minute but still pulled it off. Her utility belt wrapped around her waist and her black cape flowed behind her. Her mask was on the dashboard of her car. The top showed her usual cleavage with the batman symbol framing the bottom. She stared uneasily at the front door with a plastic skeleton hanging on it.

"Don't be so nervous," replied Robin Hood, Robin for short, Regina's true love, wearing Batman's sidekick's costume, Robin. Henry told them they would be look cool together as the famous dynamic duo in super hero history, plus Henry liked how Batman's sidekick had the same name as Robin Hood. Robin wore a dark red and black tight shirt with yellow Velcro straps to going down the middle of his chest and the iconic "R" on the right side of his chest. He had black tights, black gloves, black mask and a black cape that was longer than Regina's and was yellow on the inside. They had the same yellow utility belt except Robin had whiskey in one of the pouches. They appeared as the perfect team. He was holding Regina's famous homemade apple pie minus the sleeping curse in his lap.

Regina whipped her head to Robin, noticed how indescribably attractive he was dressed up as her sidekick holding her apple pie, and said, "I am not nervous. I am just not sure I want to be the first one there." She shrugged and leaned back in the seat turning off the engine, gripping on to the steering wheel and unconsciously looking for an excuse to leave.

Robin placed his hand on her shaking hand on the steering wheel. Regina stopped immediately. Robin's smile mirrored hers. She loved how his golden beard and mustache framed his heart-warming smile, just as much as he loved how her eyes shined bright when her perfect smiled impaled his heart. Robin whispered, "Don't worry. It will be fun."

Regina smiled brighter and agreed with a sweet kiss. Their kisses were electrifying and addicting. Every time they ended they would feel breathless but always craving more. Normally they would stop by finishing the job but Regina knew better than to perform natural mating rituals in front of the Dark One's house. She moved away first and cleared her throat looking into Robin's soft eyes and warned, "We shouldn't be doing this right here."

Robin sighed and said, "Well then we can take this carriage behind his house and finish it there." Robin was half joking.

Regina pushed his shoulder and commanded, "Stop." Regina was half serious.

Robin chuckled and scanned the street for anyone else that could come strolling by. It was getting dark but dark enough for children to go trick or treating yet. "You know, we _could_."

Regina shook her head. "I _am_ glad we have time to ourselves, and thank goodness Little John is taking Roland out, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

Robin placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it gently. Regina felt the indescribable tingle in his hands through her tights. Regina knew too well that Robin had no magic but still his touches always made her melt and begged him to do more, unexplainably. However, not entirely unexplainable, it was true love. Robin lean in closer, his mask could not hide his desires. He spoke softly, "Why not?"

Regina couldn't help but take in his scent. He smelled like a forest but it was very relaxing and intoxicating. She was lost in words, trying to make sense and use her better judgment but she could no longer fight off what she has always wanted for so long. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over the middle compartment and placed her knee on it to support her as she kissed her loving boyfriend. Robin unbuckled his seatbelt and put the apple pie on top of the dashboard quickly so he can kiss his beautiful girlfriend more passionately. Regina ventured forward and sat on his lap, straddling him; she was comfortable like she belonged there. Robin explored her mouth thoroughly with his hot tongue as they both ran their hands through each other's hair. Regina grinded on top of Robin feeling the hardness in his pants growing each time she moved. Robin moans and grabbed her hips to keep her on top of the area that is really aching for her. He moved his mouth down to her neck and sucked on it hard and breathed heavily on her neck knowing that she loved it. Regina moaned her voice higher, pulling on his hair. "Oh, Robin."

**_BEEEEEEP!_**

Regina yelped, feeling her spine rip out of her. Robin felt the same way, his arrow returning back to normal size. Regina twisted her torso in anger looking for the person responsible for disrupting them. Parked in front of them were Emma Swan and her passenger Captain Hook in the bright yellow bug. The bug was facing Regina's car. Emma had her face in her hands blushing extremely hard while Hook, dressed as himself, was lifting his rum bottle into the air congratulating them on their performance. Regina huffed and while Robin laughed to himself loving that cute frustration on her face. However, Regina was completely angry. Regina stepped out of the car and grabbed her mask from the dashboard and put it on. Robin had a nice view when she bent over to take her mask. Robin took a second to collect himself while Regina strolled over to Emma's car.

"Get out of the car, Ms. Swan. You can't hide from me," commanded Regina, appearing scary as ever with her batgirl outfit.

Emma lifted her face and saw Regina in full costume and was speechless. _Who knew the Evil Queen was actually going to dress up for Halloween_, she thought.

"Now!" cried Regina.

Emma turned off the car and stepped out cautiously. Emma cleared her throat and explained, "I, uh, didn't mean to honk at you guys. I was just in shock and I, uh, freaked out and hit the horn. I-I'm sorry." Emma had the same old I-didn't-mean-to face.

"Well you should be. Should have let us be and walked inside the party."

"Oh, yeah just have sex right in front of the Dark One's house and also what if children just walked on by trying to go trick or treating on this street?" countered Emma.

Regina blushed and debated, "It's none of your business what goes on in my sex life. I would have eventually put up a cloaking spell."

"Before or after, you got caught by someone?" asked Emma, smirking.

Regina was about to speak until she heard Robin close the door behind him. He walked towards the two women who seemed to be ready to start a brawl. "All is forgiven. Regina and I apologize for our private affair in a public place. Let's just hope no other eyes saw what just happened. I can imagine Belle being scarred if she ever saw that. Poor innocent girl," said Robin looking at the pink house Rumpelstiltskin and Belle lived in.

Regina scoffed, "Belle is not that innocent. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at Rumpelstiltskin and who knows what she reads in those books!"

Emma laughed, Hook now getting out of the car, and sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, like Belle would ever do anything like that."

Hook laughed with her and Robin too, but stopped when Regina glared at him. Robin blurted, "Sorry," under his breath then kissed her forehead.

"So, where is Charming and Snow? I assumed they would have been here around the same time as you," said Regina.

"David said they were dropping him off with Robin's gang then heading over here. They left earlier than us so they should be here by now," answered Emma.

Regina smirked. "And from what I am guessing you enjoyed the alone time with your new playmate."

Emma was blushing. Emma and Hook only kissed and embraced each other in the kitchen literally making tacos but nothing too promiscuous. Emma stammered and stuttered, "Uh, uh no, that's not…," Emma turned her attention towards Hook and said, "Go grab the stuff and bring it inside. We don't want Mr. Gold waiting."

Hook smiled and kissed Emma's forehead and did what he was told. Robin whispered to Regina he will get the apple pie and kissed Regina on her cheek and ran to the car. The two women sighed happily at their boyfriends then another honk from the distance came and it was Charming and Snow White driving up the road. Regina felt nothing again and returned to her car to help out Robin. Emma watched her parents park on the other side of the street. Snow White waved towards Emma and Emma waved back. Snow White jumped out of her car came out dressed like a penguin while Charming dressed like a fireman. Snow White yelled, "Hey Emma! You made it before we did!"

"Yeah we finished early! I'll meet you guys inside." Emma went into her bug and pulled out the big tray of tacos she made. She stepped up to the door while everyone was grabbing what they could and greeted each other. Emma took a deep breath and held her fist close to the door and….

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock!_

To be continued…


	3. At the party

After everyone got inside, the party started with a bang. The upbeat music was playing while everyone was mingling and dancing. The party really started when Ruby came in with Dr. Frankenstein, or as Ruby now calls him, Victor. Ruby's presence was the catalyst to the party's atmosphere. Ruby came in as a white angel and Victor came in as a cowboy. Although their costumes did not complement each other, they were a glamorous couple. Ruby was pouring herself a drink from the punch bowl when Belle came up behind her and excitedly asked, "So when were you going to tell me about you and Dr. Whale?"

Ruby smirked and took a sip of the spiked fruit punch. She asked, "Shouldn't it be _me_ asking _you_ to give me the details?"

Belle laughed and refilled Ruby's cup for her. "I am not asking for every detail. I just want to know how, when, and where about the two of you." Belle handed back the cup to Ruby.

Ruby did not take a sip and answered, "Well, Victor and I began seeing each other after I started to volunteer at the hospital in Snow's place. To be honest, I knew he was into me and I sort of was into him but I said no to his offers because I knew he was a playboy." Ruby took a sip and Belle started to get uncomfortable that a playboy was dating her best friend. Ruby finished, "But Victor surprised me when he actually sung a song with his little ukulele to me at my window in the middle of the night. He was adorable. So that's when I started to fall for him, dated for a while and now things might be getting a little spicy in our relationship."

Belle was animated throughout the story, jumping with glee and smiling extremely wide. Belle gasped and whispered, "Ruby, tell me everything." Belle pulled Ruby into the kitchen pleading Belle to let her go as Charming and Snow White watched.

Charming commented, "Those two are having a lot of fun." He took a bite of Belle's cucumber finger sandwiches shaped as pumpkins. "What are they going into the kitchen for? The food is out here."

Before Snow White could answer, Victor interrupted, "Do you think they are going to make out?"

"Whale!" called out Snow White as she whacked him in the arm. She judged him with cold eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently. He took a pretzel from the dining table tossed it in the air and caught it with him mouth. He talked with his mouth full, "It was only a joke."

He walked away to talk to Grumpy and Nova. Victor felt uncomfortable, feeling Snow White's glare burn through the back of his skull. Charming regained her attention, "Hey, Snow. Calm down. He's probably drunk right now."

"Yeah what's new?" she scoffed and returned her glare back to Victor. "I hope Ruby can be happy with him. I don't want him to break her heart. Otherwise I am going to shoot an arrow through his head."

Her last sentenced reminded Charming why he never tries to upset her. He pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Whale would never date anyone for this long and just dump a girl for another girl. And besides, Whale knows what he got himself into. He isn't dumb enough to turn his back on a werewolf that can eat him in a few seconds."

Snow White laughed and kissed his lips. "You always know what to say," she complimented him.

Regina watched Snow White and Charming make out slowly to the music. The Charmings were holding each other close with their hands in each other's hair. Charming bit her lip and Snow White yelped and giggled. Snow picked up a chocolate chip cookie and held it in her mouth and stabbed her husband's lips with it. Charming played along and bit down on the other end of the cookie and broke it off with his teeth. The two blissfully giggled as they chewed happily to the sweet cookies. Her stomach became sick. "I need a drink," she said to Robin.

Robin picked up a glass of scotch for her and handed it to her. "Very hypocritical of you," addressed Robin.

Regina raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is?"

She took a sip as he answered. "You don't like watching public displays of affection but you like making out with me in public in your car?"

Regina almost spit out the alcohol. She blushed and hit Robin on the arm. "You started it!"

The two smiled at each other and Robin whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go finish what we started?" Regina smiled and nodded. Robin took Regina's hands and guided her past the crowd of friends and family undetected. Robin's thieving skills were paying off.

Or so it seemed.

When they reached the stairs, Rumpelstiltskin appeared at the top of the stairs and asked, "And what exactly are you two planning to do upstairs in my house?"

Regina and Robin felt like a young teenage couple getting caught. Robin was white as a sheet and could feel his heart pound hard, imagining Rumpelstiltskin rip it out of him and crush it right in front of him. Regina wasn't as scared as Robin but was very bashful. "We were going to find a quiet place to talk and relax," lied Regina.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked knowing too well what Regina was really planning to do with her hot sidekick boyfriend. He stepped down the stairs slowly. Each step he took, Robin's fear grew. "Well, if you two needed to talk, why don't you step outside?" The front doors behind them opened. The cold air rushing inside was not as cold as Rumpelstiltskin's tone.

Belle rushed from the kitchen into the foyer and shut the doors. Belle locked the door and glared up at her husband standing fragile on the staircase. "Rumple, keep the doors closed. It is freezing out there."

The room was lighter for the dynamic duo, Robin could finally breathe and Regina didn't have to throw a few fireballs at him. Rumpelstiltskin stood still on the stairs, scared his wife might kill him. He nodded and mustered out, "Yes, dear."

Rumpelstiltskin can feel Regina's cheeky smile. _You are so whipped Dark One. And she didn't use the dagger_, thought Regina. Regina tugged on Robin's arm. "Shall we go back to the party?" rhetorically asked Regina.

Robin nodded and walked with her back, feeling all his cowardly sweat stick to him.

Once Regina and Robin were out of sight, Belle stepped in front of him, first checked if anyone else was noticing them, then pulled his tie and he dropped down a step and his lips landed onto of hers. She coiled the tie around her hand and tugged harder. The kiss was passionate and fireworks were shot like always, but this time, the kiss was a hint on doing something else. Rumpelstiltskin helplessly fell victim to Belle's advances. He pushed her up against the wall and dove deeper into the kiss. His hot tongue exploring her mouth tasting all the sweets she had in her mouth. His blood rushed when he heard Belle's moans. He loved the rough pull of his tie from her small firm hands. He pressed his body against hers and reached his hands down to her sides and grabbed her ass. She moans sharply, quickly losing control of the situation. She jerks him away and grins wickedly. "Easy there, Rumple. We are hosting a party."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned and his hard cock was still pushing through his zipper, ready to break through and invade inside Belle. He drawled, "Oh?" He took her hips and pulled her close to his hips, having her feel the mighty dagger, he desperately wants to put inside her, against her. He skillfully massaged his hands up to her back feeling her soft skin through the black dress. He cleared his throat and summoned his real Scottish accent, "Maybe we should end the party now and have me fuck your brains out on these stairs?"

Belle nearly came from the sound of his dark Scottish spell. She almost pounced on him and revealed their dirty acts in front of their friends and family. But, being the responsible one, she conjured up all her strength and refused, "As much as that sounds, we can't. You know how much this means to me." She removed his hands from her back and held them in between the new space between them. She stared up at his brown eyes and declared, "I promise if you are good tonight, we'll finish later."

Rumpelstiltskin was expressionless; Belle could only assume he was upset and disappointed. She wasn't too happy about the deal either. She wanted him to take her to the basement and finish her on the wheel. But that had to wait. He sighed and gave in. "Alright, sweetheart. I can be good for the rest of the night." He squeezed her hands tight then suddenly pulled her towards him. Belle was terrified he was lying to her and just take her right there. But she was more terrified and pleased on what he said next, "But I can't promise I'll be good once it's over."

Belle watched Rumpelstiltskin stroll away with a huge sly smile. He strolled into the room casually starting a conversation with the Charmings. Belle rested on the wall behind her. Her face was hot and she was thinking of ways to get him back later tonight. _Maybe tie him to his wheel_, she thought.

Belle was startled by Ruby, popping up like a white ninja from the other room. Ruby smirked and Belle knew what she was in for. Belle shook her head frantically. "Ruby, no."

Ruby snickered and commanded, "Now _you_ tell _me_ all the details."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
